The Opposite of Love
by TheFreakyMathChick
Summary: Courtney Alcorn thought she had the perfect boyfriend for her, well that is until he dumped her. Now Courtney realizes the opposite of love through work, blogging, and drama.
1. Flashbacks of the Worst Days of My Life

**Story:** The Opposite of Love

**Chapter 1: **Flashbacks of the Worst Days of My Life

**Author's Note: **SO this is my first Courtney based story. I think most of the stories on FanFiction are about people getting together and experiencing bumpy roads, but I decided to take a turn for the worst and show everyone how it feels when someone like Courtney gets dumped. Every chapter will be named in Courtney's POV but normal writing style will be third-person omniscient point of view. So enjoy!

* * *

As Courtney Alcorn arose from bed she was in a terrible mood. She got up, looked in the mirror and saw that her mocha brown hair was frizzy and messed up. She groaned, and realized that her behavior today was caused by something that happened the night before.

"That bastard…" Courtney cursed as she closed her eyes and set her thoughts back to yesterday.

_*FLASHBACK*_

It was a nice night on October 5, 2019, and Courtney was out with her boyfriend, Duncan Tomlinson. After a hard day work at Courtney's defense attorney job at Chris McLean Law Firm, Courtney was just happy to be out without someone bragging about his hair gel. Apparently though, Duncan wasn't that ecstatic or careless as he should be.

"Babe what's wrong?" Courtney asked concerned as her and Duncan were outside a little Starbucks franchise.

"Courtney look," Duncan said holding Courtney's hands softly. "I know this may seem a little offensive but, I'm breaking up with you." Courtney quickly swept her hands away from Duncan and frowned.

"But…why?" Courtney quipped.

"I just feel like, we don't have anything in common," Duncan admitted. "Plus no one actually thought of us to be a couple,"

"Duncan…you know I love you," Courtney said trying to persuade him not to break up with her.

"I know, and I do too, but not like _in love._ You know?" Courtney nodded, holding back anger and tears. "Goodbye hug?" He asked holding out his arms. Courtney shook her head and instead slapped Duncan and walked away waiting for a taxi.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him," Courtney repeated as she trudged downstairs in a clean suit and tied hair. As Courtney went downstairs to go to work, she bumped into Geoff, her neighbor.

"Hey Court what's up?" the blonde asked smiling.

"Not well," Courtney muttered as she stomped to her car. She slammed the door and drove off to work.

"What got stuck in her pant suits today?" Geoff asked as he continued his morning walk.

* * *

Courtney walked through the doors of her law firm and grimaced at the receptionist, Bridgette, also known as her ex-best friend. She went over to her office and began looking over some paperwork she had to work on for her next case. As she continued working a knock was heard on her office door.

"WHAT!?" Courtney yelled. The person peeked his head in and smiled. It was her co-worker Trent Donovan.

"Someone seems mad today," Trent assumed as he sat down in the chair in front of Courtney's desk.

"Please Trent, I'm always like this. It was my dream to become a lawyer, or anything in the political category, and the second I graduated from Yale, I realized my fun life was pretty much over." Courtney said. The calm guy just shook his head.

"Did you really have that much fun before Yale?" Trent asked.

"Well…" Courtney second thought. "At least I have a better job than being an accountant here,"

"Okay Court, I kinda understand you. But that was my dad's dream, if I really wanted to do this do you think I would want this to happen?"

"That's the difference between you and me Trent, this _is _my dream. Accounting was kinda chosen for you, if I were you, I would've at least stood up for myself and pursue a job in music or either motorcycling."

"It's just a little too late now Courtney," Trent pointed out. "I'm 27 years old, single, and have a very crappy job."

"Trent…" Courtney called as Trent left. She quickly ran out and stopped Trent. "Duncan broke up with me, that's why I'm in this horrible mood. It's not the job, and if I ever insulted back there, I'm super sorry." Courtney confessed.

"Really? Duncan broke up with you?" Trent asked. "I'm sorry Court, I shouldn't have walked in your office,"

"No it's okay," Courtney replied smiling. "I kinda needed someone to talk to anyways,"

"Well, how about this, Geoff, Gwen, Katie, and I are going out to some drinks tonight. How 'bout I bring you along?"

"I'd like that," Courtney replied moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Pick you up at 8?"

"It's a date," Courtney said. Trent gave her a confused look and Courtney then shook her head. "Like, for sure? It's a figure of speech Trent," Courtney clarified as she walked back into her office. As Courtney sat down on her seat, Katie Winters, an assistant walked by and smiled.

"Someone has a crush on Trent!" She sang in harmony. Courtney rolled her eyes as she got on her computer and skipped all of her work. She went to **(this isn't real! Well, I don't think so!) **and signed up as a new blogger. She named her entire blog called 'Courtney's Opinion' she wrote:

_October 6, 2019; Stupid Ex-Boyfriend:_

_Hello people of blogposting! I'm Courtney Alcorn, defense attorney at Chris McLean Law Firm in New York City. Here I present you what happened last night. So my boyfriend, who I was with for 3 years, just recently dumped me. Now, you would think a reasonable reason right? Wrong. Apparently he said "we have nothing in common," and "no one really thought of us as a couple". Now isn't that just a little rude to say to your ex-girlfriend for 3 years? If that was the case we should've broke up 3 years ago. But then again he's not the kind of guy someone like you regular bloggers would think a defense attorney would date. He was a punk, piercings, green Mohawk, and you get the idea._

_So then there's this other guy, Trent. He's a very good friend of mine. Kind of like that gay best friend who isn't gay. So yeah I agreed on a little get together tonight, and now an assistant who's coming along with us thinks I like him. I don't! Plus, Trent's that kinda of dude that has several girlfriends. But enough about him. Onto Dun…I mean my ex-boyfriend._

_What I don't get about guys is that expect girls to do everything. Like my ex-boyfriend would always come to my apartment to get a meal if he was broke or something. I think the only time he actually took me out was during anniversaries, birthdays, and our first date. So fellow bloggers and readers, I have a question for you guys. Have you ever had an ex-boyfriend or girlfriend or even current significant other who has flaws that you wish that every person usually does? Well that's Courtney's Opinion for you. _

_Courtney Alcorn_

Right after the blog post, Courtney continued working on her case. She had to come up with an idea that a bottled water company did not kill 39 people in a small town in Kansas. She was first requested to go over to Kansas with a close friend-Duncan- until they broke up and she decided to go alone until further notice. About an hour later a voice was heard over the intercom.

"Courtney Alcorn, please come to my office immediately!" Courtney's boss, manager, and CEO of Chris McLean Law Firm, Chris McLean. Courtney quickly scurried to Chris's office, which by the way was about 7 levels higher than Courtney's office, and rushed into Chris's office. She knocked on the glass door patiently.

"Who is it?" Chris asked oblivious to the clear glass door. Courtney turned around confused and embarrassed.

"It's me Courtney," Courtney said.

"Courtney! I couldn't see you! Come in!" Chris welcomed. Courtney rolled her eyes and entered.

"You wanted to talk to me Mr. McLean?" Courtney asked as she properly sat down.

"Please, Mr. McLean is my father, call me Chris!"

"Um..okay, you wanted to talk to me Chris?" Courtney repeated.

"Yes, I decided to bring an extra person on your trip to Kansas,"

"Who?"

"Bridgette," Chris said proudly.

"Excuse me?" Courtney asked. "Bridgette Fowler is a _receptionist_ why is she going with me to a questioning?"

"Because, I can!" Chris replied casually. "Plus, I promoted her!"

"Who's the new receptionist then?"

"It'll be you if you don't just be okay with it and go back to your office!" Chris threatened with an evil smile.

"Okay Chris," Courtney gave in as she left Chris's office. Bridgette passed by and smiled.

"What's up Kansas buddy!" She teased gratefully. Courtney just rolled her eyes and went back to her office.

"Why couldn't she just stay back at the surf shack?" Courtney questioned herself as she walked into the elevator. Next to her was Gwendolyn Schroeder otherwise known as Gwen, one of Trent's biggest flings, and a common visitor to the Chris McLean Law Firm, she works at The New York Times as an assistant editor. "Hey Gwen," Courtney greeted.

"Hey Court, how's it going?" Gwen asked. She shook off her black short hair, a few years ago it was dyed with teal streaks but since joining the NYT she decided to take them off to look more professional.

"Not much, just found out my ex-best friend is going to Kansas on a business trip with me,"

"Ouch," Gwen quipped. "Remember when we used to hate each other?" Courtney smiled, knowing exactly what went down.

_*flashback*_

On December 8, 2006, a 14 year old Courtney was happily walking to school she ruffled her long wavy mocha brown hair and adjusted her grey sweater vest. She then mistakenly bumped into the 13 year old Gwen.

"Watch it preppy," Gwen snarled. Gwen then pushed Courtney away and continued walking.

"Excuse me?" Courtney asked as she ran back to the young Gwen. She pointed her finger at Gwen's chin. "_Never_ call me preppy," she warned. Gwen smiled and stuck her tongue at Courtney.

"Make me," She threatened. Courtney grabbed Gwen by her neck length black hair with teal streaks. Gwen turned around and slapped Courtney angrily. Eventually, a group of kids surrounded the two until a teacher approached a much bruised Courtney and Gwen.

_*flashback*_

Both ladies chuckled.

"And who would think that after that, we would become friends!" Gwen asked.

"I know!" Courtney agreed.

"So I heard you're going to the bar tonight with me, Geoff, Katie, and Trent,"

"Yeah," Courtney said. "Hey, you think it's totally comfortable that I said 'It's a date' to Trent?"

"Not really, Trent's _very_ gullible. He probably thought that you thought of it as a date." Gwen inferred.

"But I don't,"

"Then there's the other solution."

"What?"

"You like Trent," Gwen pointed out.

"I do not!" Courtney denied. As Gwen and Courtney finished their conversation, Courtney's floor arrived. She smiled and gave Gwen a hug. "See you tonight,"

"Bye Trent lover!" Gwen waved as the elevator doors closed on her.

* * *

At Trent's office, the ever so lucky Katie was his assistant.

"So…you know Courtney likes you?" Katie gossiped.

"Yeah…you've said that about every girl who works here," Trent pointed out. Katie rolled her eyes.

"I know Trent! But I'm serious this time!" Katie whined.

"Exactly why do you want to be in the political business again?" Trent asked.

"TRENT!" Katie yelled.

"Fine, I just don't believe you thought Kate." Trent said.

"Well, then let's go to the operative, do _you_ like Courtney?"

"Maybe, I'm definitely attracted to her though." Trent admitted.

"Good, I'll be right back!" Katie grinned as she skipped away.

"Hold it," Trent warned. Katie turned around and frowned.

"Tell her, and you're fired," Trent threatened.

"Fine!"

"Now go to the copy room and copy these files," Trent ordered as he handed Katie a pile of papers. As Katie left Bridgette arrived in Trent's office. She smiled as she moved her beach blonde bangs away from her eyes.

"Hi Trent!" Bridgette greeted.

"Hey Bridge, how's it going?" Trent asked.

"Guess what?" she said. Trent shrugged. "I GOT PROMOTED!"

"Really? Congrats Bridgette!" Trent congratulated he hugged her and smiled.

"I'm going to Kansas with Courtney in a few days!"

"Really?" Trent asked a little less excited.

"Yeah! Well, I'll see you later!" Bridgette said as she left. Courtney then appeared against the entrance of Trent's office.

"Hey Trent," She casually greeted.

"Damn, three girls in a row? Nice job Trent," Trent muttered to himself.

"I can hear you, you little pervert!" Courtney teased as she playfully pushed Trent.

"So congrats on being with Bridge on the Kansas trip!" Trent said acting excited.

"Yeah it sucks," Courtney agreed.

"I thought you two were best friends?"

"We _were_, not anymore," Courtney pointed out.

"Then what happened?"

"Well it goes like this…" Courtney started.

_*flashback* _

"_When me and Bridgette were 18 something broke out," Courtney narrated._

A young Bridgette and Courtney were seen, arms interlocked, as they were both constantly giggling.

"Hey, I heard Bridgette made out with Courtney's boyfriend, Andrew." A guy shouted to his friend. Courtney immediately took her arm away from Bridgette and gasped.

"How could you Bridgette?" Courtney asked shocked.

"Court, I didn't mean to!" Bridgette said innocently.

"Then how do you explain this?" the guy said showing the 18 year old Courtney a video of a blonde blue hoodie girl making out with someone who looked exactly like Andrew. Courtney suddenly grew red with anger.

"Courtney! He was the one who went on me! Can't you understand?"

"No I understand perfectly Bridgette, you were jealous of me! I had the perfect life, and who were you? The girl next door!" Courtney assumed selfishly.

"Well if you feel that way, then maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore!" Bridgette demanded.

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!" They both stomped away furiously.

"_So the next few days, we requested to be as far away from our classes as possible, and eventually we graduated and I thought it was finally over. Until…"_

A 19 year old Courtney just got into Yale University, she opened her door and there was a short hair 19 year old Bridgette unpacking her clothes.

"Oh crap!" they both said.

"_Oh! Then there's that one time when-"_

"_I think I know enough," Trent stopped Courtney._

_*flashback*_

"So that's pretty much it," Courtney explained.

"Wait, did you ever _really_ find out if that Andrew dude made a move on Bridgette or not?"

"Well.."

"You're kidding me Courtney," Trent said very disappointed.

"Well, I asked Andrew, and he said no. But who can I trust?" Courtney asked.

"You got a point right there,"

"So…yeah…" Courtney said a little bit nervous. Trent just looked around helplessly.

"Well look at the time, I think Katie should be done with those copies. I'm just going to go then…" Trent said rushing out.

"Bye!" Courtney said a little hopeful. She then look around and sat down at Trent's desk. She looked on her computer and gasped.

**

* * *

**

So what do you think?

**Any advice? I still haven't decided a major pairing, but let's just say this isn't the last time you'll see Duncan. By the way, the blog posting is part of the plot, usually every chapter will have at least one post. Enjoy!**


	2. Drinking Isn't My Thing Until Now

**Story: **The Opposite of Love

**Chapter 2: **Drinking Isn't My Thing...Until Now

**Author Notes: **HEY! I like to say thank you to some of the awesome reviews! I didn't really find a reason for Courtney to gasp in Chapter 1, so I love the ideas and if I use any, I'll mention them in the end. I don't want to give away any spoilers in this section anyways. So enjoy!

* * *

Courtney gasped at what she saw on Trent's computer screen. Apparently, it was a pop-up screen that said "Thank you for submitting the comment: Nice Courtney. Tell everyone what an ass your boyfriend was, but next time, don't say I'm your gay best friend that's not gay. Not good for my reputation with girls okay?"

"I can't believe he just saw that!" Courtney mumbled. She then looked through the other websites and it showed an email with a link for the blog. She quickly scanned through the info details on the top of the email.'bridgettefowler chrismcleanlawfirm(dot)net' Courtney then snarled, unimpressed and awkwardly pissed off. She then stormed off and into her office once more.

* * *

About 2 hours later, Courtney's shift was over. Trent and Katie were already out, and Bridgette remained in her reception just waiting for Courtney to leave so she'll look like a better person in front of Chris. She walked by the reception holding all of her files and paperwork then stopped.

"Thanks for emailing everyone in the office about my blog post," Courtney sarcastically thanked.

"No problem Court!"

"Yeah, I was thinking for a new post for tomorrow, how about 'Stupid Surfer Girl Blonde Receptionist: Bridgette Fowler'?" Courtney insulted. Bridgette just gaped her mouth open while Courtney merely waved and walked out, into her car and driving on the way to her apartment.

* * *

As Courtney exited her car, she approached her apartment door with a box lying on the front doorstep of her door. She opened her door and drop her papers off and went back to retrieve her box. As she checked the box Geoff passed by once more.

"Hey Geoff!" She called.

"Hey not uptight anymore?" Geoff asked, sporting a pink open shirt and jean capris.

"Not really, decided to go to the club with you guys!"

"That's awesome Court!" Geoff said. "So what'd you want?"

"Did you see anyone drop off this box here?"

"Well…"

"What?"

"I don't think I should say his name," Geoff advised.

"DUNCAN! UGH!!" Courtney scowled. She ripped the box open and saw a dozen of roses and a chocolate heart. "Aww…how sweet!" Courtney admired. She threw the roses in her trash can and hastily ate the chocolate. "THAT'S HOW MY HEART FEELS YOU JERK!" she yelled.

"So, do you need a ride to the club?" Geoff offered.

"No," Courtney said in her normal tone. "Trent's picking me up." She then began thinking of Trent, and soon she began grinning.

"Uhh…that' s great Court," Geoff said a little disturbed. "See you later then!"

"See you!" Courtney waved. She then slumped on her couch and smiled happily. She then look at the clock, 7: 30 PM. Trent was going to pick her up in about half an hour, but knowing guys-especially Trent-she knew that he would pick her up at 8:20 because of 'traffic' otherwise known as, forgetting. She quickly got into the shower and about 3 minutes later was blow drying her hair. Courtney got out a white ruffled cocktail dress and put it on. She looked in the mirror, looking very elegant. She grabbed her curling iron and made many curls of her mocha brown hair. She then took her bottle of black mascara and apply a thin layer on both of her eyelashes, then she got a silver/white eyeshadow and apply a big layer on her eyelids. After that, she grabbed her foundation and applied a small layer, then a small circle of rose blush. Finally, she applied a big layer of peach sparkly lip gloss then smiled. For once, Courtney felt like having the time of her life tonight. She grabbed a little chain hang white purse that matched her dress and wore a pair of solid white 3 inch heels. Her phone rang, as Trent's picture appeared in her screen.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, it's me Trent."

"Yeah I know,"

"Anyways, I'm going to be late cause of-"

"Traffic," they both said in unison. They both silently laughed as Courtney began talking again.

"Don't worry, take your time Trent," She advised.

"Thanks Court, sorry about being late again!" Trent sheepishly apologized.

"No problem Trent, I kind of expected it anyways," Courtney admitted.

"Gosh, you know me so well!"

"Shut up Trent!" Courtney snapped. She then took a deep breath and smiled. "See you,"

"Later," they both hung up. Courtney then brought out her silver dangly earrings and wore them. She then opened her little hand purse and checked if she had everything. Cell phone, $45, and some extra lip gloss. "Perfect," she whispered to herself. She looked in the mirror again, fluffed her hair then struck a pose. She began giggling at herself, then logged on her computer. She went to blogposting and signed in. She then put a new post in Courtney's Opinion.

_October 6, 2019; Bashful yet Beautiful_

_Hey everyone! So recently I posted a blog earlier this morning, and realized that my friend who is kind of like your gay best friend but isn't gay found out about this website, more specifically, my blog because of my ex-best friend Bridgette Fowler._

_So now let's welcome a new segment on Courtney's Opinion, it's called Stupid Blonde Surfer Girl Receptionist: Bridgette Fowler! _

_Bridgette, as I said before, is my ex-best friend and current enemy. Let's just say she made out with my boyfriend and she was jealous of me, then we ended up roommates at Yale, then coincidentally ended up in the same workplace. Luckily, I'm a defense attorney while she's just a mere receptionist. But now she's going with me on a business trip to quiet Halliburg, Kansas. Just wonderful, right?_

_So right now I'm getting ready to go to the club with a couple of friends, and I got to say I look very beautiful, yet bashful at the same time. So here's a question for you! Is there anyone, anyone!, who you just love to hate! Mine, I guess Bridgette, and currently my ex-boyfriend. Well that's Courtney's Opinion anyways._

_Courtney Alcorn_

"Hey," Trent greeted, wearing a black cuffed long sleeve shirt with a red tie. Along with that he had dark blue jeans, and black shoes. His hair was now messier, more in a spiky way than his usual slick hair. He held Courtney's hand as he led her out of her apartment. "May I say that you look beautiful tonight,"

"You do too," Courtney smiled. She locked her door then smiled. "So..how was 'traffic'?"

"Court! I'm serious, it was really traffic!" Trent whined.

"Yeah okay," Courtney scoffed. As they walked to Trent's convertible, no one was inside. "Whoa, an empty car, I guess there's a first time for everything when you're getting older!"

"Courtney…" Trent warned.

"What?"

"Let's just stop with the insults and get through to the real stuff,"

"Like what?" she bit her lip. Trent leaned in to Courtney's face.

"It's a secret," he said seductively. "I think I like…"

"Like…?" Courtney asked anticipating.

"I think I like, TO GO TO THE CLUB NOW!" Trent joked. Courtney just glared at Trent.

"So much for being mature," Courtney muttered.

"Why what did you really think I was going to say?" he asked.

"Umm…" She blushed. "I don't know, like I look amazingly beautiful tonight, or something like you wish Gwen was still with you. I don't know!"

"Oh really?" Trent asked.

* * *

About 20 minutes later of awkward silence, the two reached the club, with Geoff and Gwen waiting impatiently for them.

"There you are!" Geoff said relieved. He was wearing a gray muscle tee with jean capris, along with a khaki cowboy hat.

"Yeah, I thought you guys were gonna come after Katie came, thank god!" Gwen said happily. She was wearing a black and red plaid spaghetti strap dress that was above her knees, the bottom half of the dress was a mesh black tutu. She had a thick line of black eyeliner with silver eye shadow above it, and using a black big purse with black combat boots.

"I'M HERE!" Katie squealed.

"Oh crap," Gwen said looking up in horror.

"You guys love my outfit?" she asked turning around. Katie was wearing a white dress with pink and black flowers over the dress with a satin bow brought to the side above her hips. She had clear 3 in. heels on along with light pink eye shadow and mascara. She then let her black short hair down with a glittery pink bow clip.

"Yeah it's great," Geoff said annoyed. He then leaned to Trent. "Why do you even bring this kid with us?"

"She's my assistant. Although she's 23, I might as well get her wasted so she'll be hung over and will shut up the next day."

"Well, have you ever thought of firing her?" he asked.

"Nah, I can't do that, I'm barely anybody at the office," Trent admitted. "So, I'll possibly be fired next if I fired Kate,"

* * *

Inside the club, Katie and Geoff were on the dance floor, crazily drunk, while Trent was watching them from a distance just in case they got lost, Courtney and Gwen were at the bar, sipping on some margaritas. Well, at least Courtney was drinking her's and Gwen's margaritas.

"WOO!" Courtney said shaking her head fiercely as she finished another glass. "What's that? The 10th margarita?"

"Court! You gotta stop!" Gwen said grabbing the margarita Courtney was about to drink.

"Why?" she asked flimsily trying to get her drink back.

"It's for you own good, you're never like this when we're at a bar or a club, and you usually take care of the drunk us!"

"Things change!" Courtney said happily as she still tried to get her drink. "C'mon give me my drink!"

"No!" Gwen denied as she finished Courtney's drink for her.

"Why did you drink my margarita?" she asked still drunk.

"Why are you acting this way?" Gwen asked quickly concerned.

"What are you talking about G-Gina?" Courtney asked switching Gwen's name.

"COURTNEY!" Gwen yelled trying to get Courtney to listen. "Tell me, what happened the past few days,"

"Well, on Sunday, I had pancakes, on Saturday, I had eggs," Courtney said listing off.

"NO! I mean did someone get you mad or something?"

"OH! Duncan broke up with me!" She said happily. She then leaned her head against the desk. "It was SOO FUN!"

"Duncan broke up with you?" Gwen asked. "That's why," she muttered to herself. She grabbed Courtney by the arm and dragged her over to Trent.

"Where are we going Greta?" Courtney asked as she faced Trent. "Hey Todd!"

"Umm…hi Courtney," Trent said a little bother.

"You want a margarita?" she offered, holding out an empty glass.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked Gwen.

"She's drunk because of Duncan,"

"Seriously?" he asked. "Man, she's got work tomorrow, she can't go to the law firm so hung over!"

"Yeah, we need her to snap out of this weird trance!"

"Any ideas?" Gwen thought for a moment. She looked around and saw no one other than Duncan. He was wearing a simple black collar shirt with light blue denim jeans, and holding a Coors beer.

"Duncan…" Gwen muttered.

"What?" Trent asked.

"Duncan, he's right there, I know what to do!" Gwen said happily. "Trent, watch Courtney for a while, I'll go get Duncan,"

"Um…okay then," Trent said awkwardly, unaware of what Gwen was going to do.

* * *

Gwen began walking over towards Duncan, who was just talking to some of his friends from the auto shop, where he worked. She smiled at Duncan who gave her a hug.

"Hey!" he said surprised to see Gwen. "How are you?"

"Oh perfect!" Gwen said happily. "You mind if we walk around for a bit?"

"No problem," Gwen and Duncan began walking together towards Trent and Courtney.

"So, what's with Courtney? She seems very loopy today," Gwen admitted, observing the defense attorney flicking her arms around Trent.

"I don't know, dumped her yesterday," Duncan said taking a sip out of his beer.

"Ouch! Really? No wonder I saw her drinking margaritas earlier,"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it's pretty hectic," Gwen said. She continued walking even closer to Trent and Courtney. "So…I guess if you're single, maybe we could make-out in the corner sometime?" Gwen asked seductively, obviously disgusted by this lie.

"How about now?" he offered. Gwen quickly moved her head to Trent and gave him a nod.

"Definitely," she accepted as she endured a make out session with the green hair mohawk punk. Trent quickly turned Courtney around to show Duncan making out with Gwen.

"D-d…" she stuttered. "Duncan?" Then Gwen and Duncan parted.

"You're a pig!" she insulted as she slapped Duncan silly. "Eww, that is the last time I'm letting some horrible punk that dump my friend swap spit with me!"

"DUNCAN!" Courtney grew furious. She began clawing at the punk who was inevitably just crossing his arms.

"Really Princess?" he asked. "I thought maturity was a big deal for you," Gwen had to hold Courtney back who was just about to rip Gwen's head off instead.

"LET ME GO GWEN!" Courtney demanded. Gwen refused, instead Trent stepped in front of the two girls.

"Listen here Duncan, you wounded this girl's heart," Trent explained. "The least you can do is apologize,"

"Listen math geek," Duncan advised. "I did apologize, but this little Princess slapped me just like that liar NYT chick just did!"

"Well I'm done with Courtney going crazy because of you," Trent threatened as he stepped closer to Duncan. "This has to stop,"

* * *

**So I want to thank sk8inpiro21 for the idea (well more of a prediction) of Trent being on the blog site (which I kind of stole for an idea), & BloodyAphrodite for the idea of making Courtney abusive when Duncan's around.**

**Moving on, looks like Trent really cares for Courtney, and will even stand up to Duncan inside a club while Duncan's holding a beer bottle. Not a smart idea Trent, not at all.**

**Now if anyone is thinking I'm forgetting about Katie and Geoff's constant partying and currently not being watched by Trent or by anyone sober by now, then you don't know what's coming next chapter.**

**So review please!**

**P.S. I realized as I posted the first chapter in Document Manager, that if you abbreviate this story, it spells out 'TOOL'. How funny is that? It's like saying Trent or Duncan is a TOOL. Ehehehe. xP**


	3. Hangover Sleepovers!

**Story: **The Opposite of Love

**Chapter 3: **Hangover Sleepovers!

**Author's Note: **So, I'm here once again! I'm thinking of changing the rating for this story, but it's nothing too sexually graphic but it does involve some intoxication, but I think that's it. Never mind on changing the rating, (:P) Anyways, let's start with the bold move Trent was making at the club!

* * *

"Well I'm done of Courtney going crazy because of you," Trent threatened as he stepped closer to Duncan. "This has to stop,"

"Really?" Duncan said taking another sip of beer. "Whatcha gonna do 'bout it Donovan?"

"This," Trent said as he flailed a punch at Duncan, causing some blood from his nose. Duncan intervened and punched Trent on his stomach; Trent winced and fell to the floor. As Duncan was kneeling to talk to him, Trent kicked Duncan in his balls and stood up quickly. This was followed by a drunk Katie and Geoff stepping on the fallen Duncan on his stomach.

"Hey where going we Kathy?" Geoff asked heavily drunk.

"I doesn't know, inside?" Katie replied wobbling around. "Hi! I wasn't know! We 'pose to be Cowen, Trourtney, and Grent, hours today!"

"Wow, they are _really_ drunk," Gwen commented as she watched Geoff and Katie.

"Anyways, it looks like I'm done here," Trent said slapping his hands together. He grabbed the half-awake Courtney while Gwen grabbed the other two drunken people and dragged them outside.

"TRENT! Let me go! I need to attack Duncan!" Courtney persisted wailing her arms at the accountant. Trent looked over to Gwen as she gave him a nod.

"Fine go ahead," Trent said as he let go of Courtney.

"So, how we gonna take these idiots home?" Gwen asked.

"Well, Katie took the bus, so I'll drop her off at her house,"

"But Geoff drove here alone, and so did I,"

"Well, we'll see if Courtney will be sober and she can take him home, they're neighbors anyways."

"BUBBLES!" Geoff shrieked. "So many bubbles!"

"BOOBLES?" Katie asked anxiously. "I LOVE BOOBLES!"

"Courtney better be back soon," Gwen hoped. Trent nodded, in agreement.

* * *

Inside the bar, Duncan was being held up by his buddies when Courtney approached him and slapped him.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked.

"That's what you get for breaking up with me!" Courtney shouted. Then, a blonde girl came up to Duncan with a pregnant belly.

"Duncy!" the girl whined. "Are you okay?"

"Who's this?"

"I'm Hayley!" she greeted with a smile. "Who are you?"

"Duncan's ex-girlfriend,"

"Oh, the crazy uptight one!" she said dumbfounded. "Did you know he got me pregnant while he was dating you?"

"Hales, shush," Duncan whispered.

"Oh really?" she said. "Well then here's your baby shower present to Duncan!" she did a karate side kick to Duncan's face as he fell to the floor. Hayley just stood in amazement.

"WHOA! How did you do that?"

"10 years of taekwondo and karate missy," she said happily as she walked off before stepping on Duncan's stomach with her heel.

"Well BYE!" she said waving.

"What a bimbo," she muttered to herself.

* * *

As Courtney arrived, Trent and Gwen were trying to prevent Geoff and Katie from wandering off.

"GEOFF! GET BACK HERE!" Gwen demanded as she was chasing Geoff who was running like crazy.

"BUBBLES! THERE OVER!" Geoff screamed to himself as he was running around.

"Hey Court, you okay?" Trent asked as he was holding Katie tightly.

"Yeah," she rubbed her head. "But I think I have a headache,"

"It's called a hangover, usually happens after someone drinks too much," Trent defined.

"I'm never getting this crazy just after some dude dumped me ever again,"

"You better not," he raised his fist. "Or I'll get him."

"BOOBLES BOOBLES BOOBLES!" Katie sang as she waddles in Trent's grasp.

"Umm.." Courtney stammered, looking at Katie weird. Trent shrugged so she continued her sentence. "Thanks for backing me up over there Trent,"

"Hey that's what friends are for right?"

"Yeah, friends," Courtney mumbled, regaining some normalness.

'Is something wrong?"

"TROURTNEY LOVES GRENT!" Katie sang loudly. Trent cupped his hand over Katie's mouth and smiled sheepishly.

"I think Katie has definitely left the building," Trent said chuckling. Gwen began chasing Geoff and scowled at the two sober people.

"YOU GUYS? CAN WE GO SO I DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH LOOPY HERE?" she asked now holding on to Geoff's cowboy hat.

"Wait, who's taking who home?"

"Well, it looks like you're okay now, so you're going to drive Geoff's car, I'll take Katie home, and Gwen will drive solo."

"But Trent," she said feeling her forehead. "I think I don't have any medicine for my headache, and what will I do with party boy if he's still drunk and I'm just in a hangover?"

"I guess I'll let Katie sleepover in your house, and I'll sleep over at Geoff's."

"Oh thank god!" Courtney said relieved, and happily smiling. "Well let's go!"

"FINALLY!" Gwen said as she managed to stop Geoff. "Here," she pushed Geoff in Courtney's direction. "He's all yours,"

"Well thanks!" Courtney scoffed in a preppy attitude. She then giggled and hugged Gwen. "See you soon!"

"You too!" Gwen said as she let go of her friend. She then hugged Trent who had Katie still wrapped around him. "Good luck with those two!"

"We'll try," they both replied in unison.

"Okay then, follow me," Courtney said as she grabbed Geoff's keys from his pocket. She held his wrist and dragged him to his car.

"BUBBLES, BUBBLES, BUBBLES!" he chanted.

"Oh gosh," Courtney muttered to herself. "C'mon Geoff, let's go home!"

"Ohh!" Geoff said happily. "Are we gonna have a party!?"

"No,"

"Make-out?"

"No,"

"Do it?"

"NO!" Courtney snapped. She slapped Geoff as he just leaned his head against the car window. "At least he forgot about-"

"BUBBLES!" He yelled happily again.

* * *

"Hey Grent!" Katie called.

"Yes Katie?"

"Where are we going?"

"Geoff's place!" Trent said excited. Katie's eyes turned big.

"WHOAA!" Katie exaggerated. "Then?"

"Then you'll be sleeping over at Gwen's!"

"Wait, Katie don't overstand you,"

"Okay. Me be awake under Cowen!" Trent said in some crazy talk.

"OHH!" Katie understood.

* * *

Eventually Geoff and Courtney arrived, she locked his BMW and led him towards her apartment.

"Whoaa!" Geoff said astounded. "So many lights!!"

"And to think this is the reason why I don't go to the bar with these idiots," Courtney thought to herself.

"We're here!" A voice said at the door. Courtney stood up and saw Trent holding an unconscious Katie.

"What did you do to her?"

"She knocked herself out," Trent shrugged.

"Whatever, just get Geoff knocked out too," Courtney rolled her eyes. She opened the door and allowed Trent in. He carefully laid Katie down on Courtney's couch and then flailed a punch at Geoff's face. Eventually he fell to the floor.

"Looks like I'm done here," Trent said as he started dragging Geoff away.

"WAIT!" Courtney called.

"Yeah?" he asked turning around.

"Stay," she said, smiling.

"I shouldn't Court." Trent declined.

"But," she stared at Trent with puppy dog eyes. "I'm too lonely," Trent sighed.

"Okay," he said dropping off Geoff next to Katie. He slumped down on a chair and untied his tie. "So, whatcha wanna do?"

"Well, I want to say thank you." Courtney started. "Thank you, for hurting Duncan, standing up for me, and most of all," she took a deep breath, "making feel special."

"Courtney," he said laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder, causing her to blush a light pink. "I love spending time with you; it makes me feel special to be with such a loose fitting girl."

"Well, I love spending time with such a nice, caring, sweet, laid-back, guy."

"Aww!" Katie squealed. They both turned around as she rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll 'pretend' to go to sleep again,"

"So..." Courtney said, looking around.

"So..." Trent repeated.

"I guess, I'll go get you a blanket and some pillows and you can sleep in the guest room tonight." Courtney decided, after 10 minutes of silence.

"What about Katie and Geoff?"

"Just leave them there," She replied flatly. Trent chuckled then smiled. Courtney blushed and then went over to her room and grabbed the pillow and blankets for Trent, in the meantime, she decided to go on blogposting to post a third blog for the day.

_October 6, 2019; Does Any Girl Know Guy Talk?_

_Hey1 Courtney Alcorn here once more, and just came back from the bar, encounter a meeting and a beating with my ex with the help of my best friend, dragged my two drunk friends into my apartment, and getting my best friend to sleepover._

_So I know that I have a sort of little crush on my best friend, I just hope he won't read it though! Anyways, does any girl know guy talk? If not, guys please help me out. My best friend just told me he loves to spend time with me. What does that really mean?_

_Because, I think it means he just sees me as a friend. Anyways, I gotta run, he's coming right now to see if I haven't left him yet! Post a comment below and help a defense attorney out!_

_Courtney Alcorn_

"Hey, it takes someone a long time to get some clothes," Trent teased.

"Sorry!" Courtney apologized, blushing once again.

* * *

**So! Let's end this on a happy note...ish. xD Anyways, I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but I gotta say this one is possibly the fave out of all three. I just LOVE the beginning! Don't you!? So yeah! **

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
